theamanosfandomcom-20200215-history
Werewolf (novel)
Werewolves are supernatural species, a subgroup of humans, that can shape-shift into a wolf or wolf-like creature only during the Full Moon. History The origin of the werewolf race remains a mystery, but it was revealed that many of the humans who lived between 4500 - 2000 BC naturally possessed the werewolf gene, and their descendants inherited the gene from them. But modern day werewolves are known to be created via a scratch from other werewolves. Creation There are only two known ways to become a werewolf: * Natural Werewolf Birth - If someone is bitten by a werewolf, the gene then passed down through the bloodline of the infected person, though the children themselves are not werewolves. They can, however, awaken the dormancy of their true nature by completing a ritual involving the werewolf drinking fresh blood or killing somebody. However, this transformation is not instantaneous; in fact, it doesn't occur until their first full moon. * Werewolf Bite - Werewolves can turn humans by transmitting their saliva through wounds such as bites. If the human survives the attack, they will transform into a werewolf during the next full moon. Characteristics Physical and Emotional The emotions of a werewolf are far different than the emotions of humans' or any other supernatural species. Anger, lust, stress, hate, etc., all of those emotions blend into one final hunger. This explains why new fledged werewolves are either totally feral or purely psychopathic. Food Werewolves are predatory creatures who hunt and feed off of the flesh of humans. However, they tend to flee after killing their victims before they have the chance to fully devour their prey. Powers and Abilities * Sharpened Senses - They have heightened, cannibalistic senses which allows them to hear, see, and smell better than that of regular humans. * Wolf-Form - Werewolves are able to shape-shift from their human forms to transform into "real" wolves as well. * Animalistic Speed - Werewolves are very fast and move with animal-like quickness and speed in both their human and wolf forms. * Super Strength - Werewolves are possess incredible superhuman strength; they can easily tear human and animals to pieces. * Alpha Voice - The voice of an Alpha Werewolf has the ability to force the transformation of other werewolves against their will. Weaknesses * Decapitation - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a werewolf will result in instant death. * Fire - Fire can and will most likely kill a werewolf if the flames are not doused quickly. * Heart Extraction - The act of removing a werewolf's heart will result in instant death. * Silver - If a werewolf or a Original/Pure Blood is wounded by silver, it will cause the werewolf to become weakened. However, if a silver knife or bullet penetrates a werewolf's heart, it will result in instant death. It is currently unknown if it can kill someone of Pure Blood. List of Werewolves * Viktor Michaels† (Triggered; Deceased) * Vincent Michaels (Triggered; Alive) * Brian (Triggered; Deceased) * Neasa (Triggered; Deceased) * Ambrose (Triggered; Alive) * Andy (Triggered; Alive) * Baz (Triggered; Alive) * Addie (Triggered; Alive) * Brooke (Triggered; Alive) * Delphia (Triggered; Alive) * Darren (Triggered; Alive) * David (Triggered; Alive) Trivia Category:Novel Characters Category:Species Category:Supernatural Category:Werewolves Category:Pure Blooded Werewolves